18/59
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 59-'وَتِلْكَ الْقُرَى أَهْلَكْنَاهُمْ لَمَّا ظَلَمُوا وَجَعَلْنَا لِمَهْلِكِهِم مَّوْعِدًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 59-Ve tilkel kurâ ehleknâhum lemmâ zalemû ve cealnâ li mehlikihim mev’ıdâ(mev’ıden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve tilke : ve işte bu, işte o * 2. el kurâ : ülkeler * 3. ehleknâ-hum : onları helâk ettik * 4. lemmâ zalemû : zulmettikleri zaman * 5. ve cealnâ : ve kıldık (yaptık) * 6. li mehliki-him : onların helâk edilmesi için * 7. mev'ıden : vaadedilen zaman Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 59-İşte zulmettikleri için helâk ettiğimiz bunca şehir ve biz, onların helâki için de mukadder bir zaman tâyin etmiştik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 59-İşte ülkeler (ve onların halkları), zulmettikleri zaman onları yıkıma uğrattık; ve yıkımları için bir buluşma zamanı tesbit ettik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 59-İşte şu kasabaları zulmettikleri zaman helak ettik ve onların helakleri için bir vakit belirledik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 59-Haksızlıklarından ötürü işte yok ettiğimiz şehirler! Onları yok etmek için bir süre tayin etmiştik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 59-İşte zulmettiklerinde yok ettiğimiz memleketler.. Helâk edilmeleri için de belli bir zaman tayin etmiştik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 59-İşte şu ülkeler; zulmettikleri zaman onları helâk ettik. Onları helâk etmek için de belli bir zaman tayin etmiştik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 59-İşte, haksızlık ettikleri için yok ettiğimiz toplumlar... Hepsinin helakı için belli bir süre belirlemiştik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 59-İşte o memleketler ki, Biz onları zulmettiklerinde helak etmiş ve helakları için de bir zaman belirlemiştik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 59-Daha o memleketler ki biz onları zulmettiklerinde helâk etmişiz ve helâklarıne bir mîy'âd ta'yin eylemişiz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 59-Ve (yâd ediniz) o memleketleri ki, zulmeder oldukları vakit onları helâk ettik. Ve onların helâkleri için bir muayyen vakit tayin etmiş idik. Muhammed Esed * 59-tıpkı, zulüm üstüne zulüm işlediklerinde yok ettiğimiz önceki toplumlar gibi: ki Biz onların ortadan kaldırılması için de bir süre belirlemiştik. Suat Yıldırım * 59-İşte o şehirlerin harabeleri!.. Oraların ahalileri zulümlerinde ısrar edince onları imha ettik. Onların helâkleri için de, bir vâde tayin ettik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 59-İşte şu kentler de zulmetmeğe başlayınca onları helâk ettik. Onları helâk etmek için de bir süre belirlemiştik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 59-İşte zulmettikleri için helak ettiğimiz şehirler, onlara da yok etmek için bir süre tanıdık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 59-İşte zulmettiklerinde helâk ettiğimiz beldeler! Hepsinin helâkleri için Biz birer vade belirlemiştik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 59-İşte sana bir yığın kent/medeniyet. Zulme saptıklarında onları helâk ettik. Onları helâk etmek için de bir süre belirlemiştik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 59- Such were the populations we destroyed when they committed iniquities; but we fixed an appointed time for their destruction.(2403) M. Pickthall (English) * 59- And (all) those townships! We destroyed them when they did wrong, and We appointed a fixed time for their destruction. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 59- İşte zulmettikleri için helak ettiğimiz şehirler! Biz onların helâkleri için de belirli bir zaman tayin etmiştik. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri öğütle-hatırlatıldığı zaman, onlara sırt çeviren ve ellerinin önden gönderdikleri (amelleri) ni unutandan daha zalim kimdir? Biz gerçekten, onların kalpleri üzerine onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen bir perde (gerdik) kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan bile, onlar sonsuza kadar asla hidayet bulamazlar.(54) 58- Senin Rabbin rahmet sahibi (ve) bağışlayıcıdır. Eğer, kazanmakta olduklarından dolayı onları (azabla) yakalayıverseydi, şüphesiz onlara azabı (bir an önce) çabuklaştırırdı. Hayır, onlar için bir buluşma-zamanı vardır, onun dışında asla başka bir sığınak bulamayacaklardır.(55) 59- İşte ülkeler (ve onların halkları) , zulme saptıkları zaman onları yıkıma uğrattık;(56) ve yıkımları için de bir buluşma-zamanı tesbit ettik. 60- Hani Musa genç-yardımcısına demişti: "İki denizin birleştiği yere ulaşıncaya kadar gideceğim ya da uzun zamanlar geçireceğim."(57) AÇIKLAMA 54. Bir kimse peygamberin tebliğine karşı tartışma, itiraz, çekişme ve mücadele yolunu seçer ve hakkı bâtıl silahlar ve oyunlarla yenmeye çalışırsa, Allah o kimsenin kalbi üzerine perde çeker ve kulaklarına hakkı duymalarını engelleyecek örtüler koyar. Doğal olarak bu tutum onda inatçılık ve katı kalpliliğe neden olur, böylece o hidayet çağrısını duymaz ve kötü akibetini görmeden hatasını anlayamaz bir hale gelir. Çünkü böyle insanlar uyarı ve tebliğe aldırmazlar ve cehennem azabına uğramakta ısrar ederler; zamanla artık burunlarının doğrultusunda sadece azaba gitmekte olduklarına kani olurlar. 55. Burada insanlar; kendilerine verilen süre ile aldanmaları ve ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar hesaba çekilmeyeceklerini sanmaları konusunda uyarılmaktadırlar. İnsanlar Allah'ın esirgeyen ve bağışlayan olduğu için kendilerine süre verdiğini ve bu nedenle zalimleri hemen cezalandırmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Allah'ın mühlet (süre) vermesinin nedeni O'nun rahmetidir; O'nun rahmeti zalimlere gidişatlarını düzeltmeleri için süre verilmesini gerektirir. 56. Helâk edilen memleketler, Kureyşlilerin ticaret yolculuklarında rastladıkları ve diğer Araplar tarafından da çok iyi bilinen Sebe, Semûd, Medyen şehirleri ve Lût kavmi idi. 57. Gerçi bu hikaye kafirlerin sorusuna bir cevap olarak anlatılmıştır, ama aslında hem kafirlere hem de müminlere önemli bir gerçeği vurgulamak için de kullanılmıştır: Olayların sadece görünen yönlerinden sonuç çıkaran kimseler bu çıkarımlarından çok ciddi bir hata yapmaktadırlar. Çünkü onlar sadece görüneni görmekte ve onların altında yatan ilâhî hikmeti kavrayamamaktadırlar. Onlar günlük hayatta zalimlerin zenginliğini ve masum insanların zayıflığını, isyankarların refah içinde, itaatkârların ise zorluklar içinde olduklarını, günahkârların zevk içinde, dindarların ise acı içinde olduklarını gördüklerinde şaşkınlığa düşmekte ve onların ardında yatan hikmeti anlayamadıkları için yanlış anlamanın kurbanı olmaktadırlar. Kafirler ve zalimler bundan bu dünyanın hiç bir ahlâki kurala bağlı olarak işlemediği, bu dünyanın hiç bir hakimi olmadığı ve eğer varsa bile bu hakimin adaletsiz ve akılsız olduğu sonucunu çıkarmaktadırlar; o halde insan dilediği her şeyi yapabilir. Çünkü hesap verilecek kimse yoktur. Diğer taraftan müminler bunları gördüklerinde o denli sıkılıp cesaretleri kırılmaktadır ki, imanları zor bir imtihana tabi tutulmaktadır. Bu mucizenin ardında yatan hikmeti açığa çıkarmak için Allah gerçeğin üzerinden perdeyi aralamış, böylece Musa gece gündüz meydana gelen olayların ardındaki hikmeti gerçeği görenlerden ne denli değişik olduğunu görebilmiştir. Şimdi şöyle bir soruyu ele alalım: Bu olay nerede ve ne zaman meydana geldi? Kur'an bu konuda hiç bir şey söylemez. Bu konuda Avfi'nin rivayet ettiği İbn Abbas'dan nakledilen bir söz vardır: "Bu olay, Firavun'un helâk edilişinden ve Musa (a.s) kavmini Mısır'a yerleştirdikten sonra meydana gelmiştir." Fakat bu, İbn Abbas'dan rivayet edilen ve Buhari gibi diğer güvenilir hadis kitaplarında zikredilen başka hadislerle desteklenmemiştir. Musa (a.s) 'ın kavmini Firavun'un helâkından sonra Mısır'a yerleştirdiğini ispatlayan başka bir kaynak da yoktur. Bunun tam aksine Kur'an Musa'nın Mısır'dan çıkışından sonra tüm zamanını çölde (Sina ve Tih) geçirdiğini söyler. Bu nedenle Avfi'nin hadisi kabul edilemez. Fakat eğer olayın ayrıntılarını göz önünde bulundurursak iki şey açığa çıkmaktadır: 1) Bunlar, Musa'ya (a.s) peygamberliğin ilk yıllarında gösterilmiş olmalıdır, çünkü bu tür şeyler, peygamberliğin ilk döneminde eğitim ve öğretim için gereklidir. 2) Bu hikaye Mekke'li müminleri rahatlatmak ve teskin etmek için anlatıldığından dolayı, bu mucizelerin Musa'ya (a.s) İsrailoğulları'nın, bu surenin indirildiği dönemde Mekke'li müşriklerin müminlere yaptığı işkencelerin aynısı ile karşılaştığı bir dönemde gösterildiği sonucuna da varılabilir. Bu iki noktaya dayanarak (Gerçeği yalnız Allah bilir) bu olayın Firavun'un İsrailoğulları'na yaptırdığı işkencenin en şiddetli olduğu dönemde meydana geldiğini söyleyebiliriz. Aynen Kureyş liderleri gibi Firavun ve çevresindekiler de azabın gecikmesini, kendi üzerlerinde kendilerini hesaba verecek hiç bir güç olmadığının ispatı sanarak aldanmışlardı. Ve işkence çeken Mekkeli müslümanlar gibi Mısır'lı müslümanlar da şöyle feryat ediyorlardı: "Rabbimiz! Bu zalimlerin hakimiyeti ve bizim zavallılığımız daha ne kadar sürecek?" O denli ki Hz. Musa şöyle dua etti: "Rabbimiz! Şüphesiz sen Firavun'a ve önde gelen çevresine dünya hayatında bir ihtişam ve mallar verdin. Rabbimiz, senin yolundan saptırmaları için mi?" (Yunus: 88) . Eğer bizim tahminimiz doğru ise, o zaman bu olayın Musa'nın (a.s) Sudan'a yolculuğu sırasında meydana geldiği ve iki denizin birleştiği yer ile Mavi Nil ile Beyaz Nil'in birleştiği bu günkü Hartum şehrinin kastedildiği sonucuna varabiliriz. Kitab-ı Mukaddes bu konuyla ilgili hiçbir şey söylemez, fakat Talmud bu olaya değinir, ama olayın kahramanı Musa (a.s) değil, Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Jochanane'dır. Yine Talmud'a göre diğer kişi canlı olarak semaya yükseltilen ve orada dünyanın yönetimi için meleklerle birleştirilen Elijah'dır. (The Talmud Selections H.Polano, S. 313-16) Çıkıştan önce meydana gelen olaylar gibi bu olayın da doğru olarak aktarılmış olması, fakat yüzyıllar geçtikçe bunda değişiklik ve tahrifler yapılmış olması mümkündür. Fakat ne yazık ki bazı müslümanlar da Talmud'dan etkilenmiş ve Musa kıssasının Musa ile ilgili değil aynı anda başka bir şahısla ilgili olduğuna inanmışlardır. Bu müminler Talmud'un isnadının zayıf olduğunu unutmaktadırlar; hem Kur'an'ın "Musa" adında belirsiz bir kimsenin başından geçen bir olaya değindiğini kabul etmemize de hiç bir sebep yoktur. Dahası Ubey ibn Ka'b'dan rivayet edilen bir hadisden Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bu olayı açıklığa kavuşturduğunu ve Musa ile Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) kastedildiğini öğrenmekteyiz. Bir müslümanın Talmud'un bir görüşünü kabul etmesine bir sebep de göremiyoruz. Oryantalistler, genelde olduğu gibi, tarihin "kaynaklarına" bir "araştırma" yapmışlar ve şunlara işaret etmişlerdir: "Kur'an'da anlatılan hikaye şu üç kaynağa dayandırılabilir: 1) Gılgamış Destanı 2) Süryani iskendernâme 3) Elijah ile Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Joshua ile ilgili Yahudi efsanesi (İslâm Ansiklopedisi (yeni baskı) ve Shorter Encyclopaedia of İslâm- Hızır başlığı.) Bu kötü niyetli "bilginler" her şeyden önce "bilimsel araştırmaları"nı Kur'an'ın Allah tarafından vahyolunan bir kitap olmadığını ispatlamak için kullanırlar. Böylece onlar, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) vahiy olarak iddia ettiği şeylerin böyle "kaynaklar"dan elde edildiğini ispat etmiş olacaklardır. Bu konuda bu utanmaz insanlar öyle akıllıca ve hileli bir şekilde "deliller" ve "iktibaslar" kullanmaktadırlar ki, insan onların "araştırmaları"nın doğruluğuna inanmaya başlamaktadır. Eğer bunların yaptıkları şey "araştırma" ise o zaman insanın böyle bir "araştırma ve bilgi"yi lanetlemeye hakkı vardır. Biz onlardan "araştırma"larını daha da açıklamaları için aşağıdaki soruları cevaplamalarını istiyoruz. 1) Kur'an'ın belirli bir iddiasını birkaç eski kitaba dayandırdığı konusunda hangi deliliniz var? Böyle bir iddiayı, Kur'an'da anlatılan bazı olayların bu kitaplardakine benzemesine dayandırdığı için "araştırma" olarak kabul edemeyiz. 2) Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Mekke'de Peygamber'in (s.a) Kur'an için materyal topladığı bir kütüphane olduğu konusunda bir bilgiye mi sahipsiniz? Bu soru yerinde bir sorudur, çünkü Kur'an'daki kıssa ve fikirlerin kaynağı olarak kabul ettiğiniz çeşitli dillerdeki birçok kitap toplandığında, yeteri kadar büyük bir kütüphane meydana gelir. Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bu kitapları çeşitli dillerden Arapça'ya tercüme eden mütercimler tuttuğu konusunda, elinizde bir delil mi var? Eğer böyle değilse ve sizin iddianız sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) Arabistan dışına yaptığı birkaç yolculuğa dayanıyorsa, şöyle bir soru sorulabilir: Peygamber'in (s.a) Peygamberliğinden önce böyle kaç kitap kopya edebilmiş veya kaç kitap ezberleyebilmiştir? Nasıl oluyor da Peygamberliğin gelişinden bir gün önce bile onun konuşmalarında, (daha sonra Kur'an'da nazil olan) bu topladığı bilgilerin etkisi görülmemiştir? 3) Nasıl olmuş da Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşı Mekke'li Yahudi ve Hıristiyan kafirler, sizin gibi böyle bir delil peşinde oldukları halde Peygamber'e (s.a) böyle bir suçlamayla karşı çıkmamışlardır? O dönem müşriklerinin böyle bir fırsatı değerlendirmek için yeterli nedenleri vardı, çünkü onlara Kur'an'ın vahyolunmuş bir kitap olduğu ve ilâhî bilgiden başka kaynağı olmadığı iddiasının tersini ispatlayacak bir delil bulmaları ve eğer Kur'an'ın insan sözü olduğu doğru ise onun bir benzerini meydana getirmeleri teklifi yapılmıştı. Bu teklif o dönem İslâm düşmanlarının iddialarını boşa çıkarmış ve Kur'an'ın dayandığı başka bir kaynak olduğunu ispatlayacak en ufak mantıki bir fikir bile öne sürmemişlerdir. Bu gerçeklerin ışığında şöyle bir soru yöneltilebilir: "Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşları bu araştırmalarında nasıl başarısız oldular da bin yıllık bir zaman geçtikten sonra bugün İslâm düşmanları bu girişimlerinde başarı kazandılar?" 4) En son ve en önemli soru ise şudur: Bu İslâm düşmanlarının Kur'an'ın Allah'tan gelen bir vahiy olma ihtimalini bir tarafa bırakıp bütün çabalarnı onun vahiy olmadığını ispatlama girişimlerinde yoğunlaştırmalarının nedeninin sadece bağnazlık ve garaz olduğunu göstermiyor mu? Kur'an'da anlatılan kıssaların daha önce yazılmış kitaplardakilere benzemesi gerçeği aynı şekilde Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş olduğu ve geçen zaman boyunca onlarda meydana gelen tahrifleri düzeltmek için bu kıssalara değinildiği şeklindeki görüşün ışığında da ele alınabilir. Onların araştırmaları, neden Kur'an'daki hikayelerin gerçek kaynağının bu kitaplar olduğunu ispatlamak üzerinde yoğunlaşıyor da, diğer ihtimali, Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş bir kitap olduğu gerçeğini hiç dikkate almıyor? Bu soruları düşünen her tarafsız kişi, oryantalistlerin "bilgi" adına sundukları "araştırmanın" dikkate alınmaya değer olmadığı sonucuna varacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *59. tıpkı, zulüm üstüne zulüm işlediklerinde (66) yok ettiğimiz önceki toplumlar gibi: ki Biz onların ortadan kaldırılması için de bir süre belirlemiştik. 66 - Lafzen, "Zulmettikleri zaman" "zulmettikten sonra" -yani, zulümde ileri gittiklerinde; zulümde ısrarlı ve devamlı oldukları için. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *59. Ve -hatırlayınız- o memleketleri ki, zulmeder oldukları vakti onları helak ettik. Ve onların helakleri için bir muayyen vakit tayin etmiş idik. 59. İşte küfürleri yüzünden böyle müthiş cezalara uğramış nice eski kavimler vardır. Evet.. (Ve) hatırlayınız (o memleketleri ki) o ülkelerin Ad, Semud ve Lût kavmi gibi ilâhî dinden kaçınmış olan ahalisini ki, (zulüm eder oldukları vakit) öyle zulme devam edip durdukları zaman (onları helak ettik ve) bununla beraber (onların helakleri için) de (bir muayyen vakit tâyin etmiş idik) o vakte kadar durumlarını düzeltmedikleri için lâyık oldukları azaplara kavuştular. Artık Son Peygamber Hazretlerinin tebligatına karşı muhalefette bulunanların da o tarihî hâdiselerden ibret almalıdırlar, kendilerine verilen mühletten istifade ederek durumlarını düzeltmeye çalışmalıdırlar. Kibirli, hakikati araştırmaktan kaçınır bir vaziyette bulunmamalıdırlar, yoksa âkibetleri pek kötüdür.